thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopon Plains (A New Journey)
Leopon Plains is a vast territory that is located south to the Tree of Life. Description Coming soon! History In Mhina's Rule WIP Once Kion and his friends make it to Leopon Plains, kion gets into a fight with Pãgala and his Mob that got the attention of Amali and Ullu that went to go tell mhina and his friends which accidentally gets them into a tussle with the Night Pride and Mhina's Group. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo, Kopa and Pãgala and his Mob which results in both Rani and Mhina forbidding them entry to both the Tree of Life and Leopon Plains. Mhina later returns back to his home to tell his parents what happened. When Sapphire learns that Kion has the Roar of the Elders, she tells Mhina to bring Kion and the Lion Guard to Msafiri Forest. In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Leopon Plains is seen several times during the series, with several episodes taking place within it. List of Species * Antelopes * Bats * Binturongs * Butterflies * Clouded Leopards * Civets * Crocodiles * Centipedes * Eagles * Fireflies * Flying Squirrels * Geese * Gibbons * Gazelles * Honey Badgers * Lions * Leopons * Leopards * Mongooses * Mouse Deer * Mice * Porcupines * Parrots * Peafowl * Red Pandas * Snow Monkeys * Snow Leopards * Snails * Tree Squirrels * Tapirs * Tigers * Warthogs * Wildebeests Inhabitants *Kgosi Pride ** Ajani ** Ayo ** Kicheko ** Tatu ** Mhina ** Kion ** Denahi ** Auni ** Leta ** Uhuro ** Nuru ** Uzima ** Ushindi ** Kabili ** Sapphire ** Malkia ** Tojo ** Malka ** Kopa ** Beshte ** Ono ** Fuli ** Anga ** Bunga *Amali *Chausiku *Mama Goose *Baby Goose *Young Goose * Yuki's Troop ** Yuki ** Hitashi ** Nabasu ** Kimyo * Tafu's Scurry ** Tafu * Domog's Pack ** Domog ** Bogino **Dughi * Chuluun * Pãgala's Mob ** Pãgala ** Krud'dha * Varya's Streak ** Varya ** Kito ** Feliks ** Polina ** Pasha * Tompok * Seisou * Bambun * Yun-Mibu * Nkosana * Tenuk * Chief Warthog's Sounder ** Chief warthog ** Growler ** Growler's mother * Mama Binturong * Smun's Prickle ** Smun * Tupp * Baby Falcons * Azaad * Binga * Dausi's Flock ** Dausi Notable locations * Gardens of Leopon Plains * Chausiku's Tree * Msafiri Forest * Meadow * River * Waterfall * Forest * Yun-Mibu's Forest * Mama Binturong's Lair * Stone Forest * Pond * Canyons * The Hidden Valley * The Rocks * Cavern * Hot Springs * Bamboo Forest * Big Mountains with Sun Rock * Desert * Azaad's Canyon * Flamingo Beach * Giant Lake * Marsh Visitors * The Night Pride ** Rani ** Baliyo ** Surak ** Danyal ** Nirmala ** Aminia ** Janna ** Sâhasí ** Ãnanda * Badili * Hafifu * Jasiri * Madoa * Majinuni * Mwevi * Mwizi * Makucha * Uroho * Shujaa * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Male Vulture * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Dogo's Siblings * Kijana * Mpishi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Scar * Dhahabu * Starehe * Raha * Dhahabu's Herd Gallery See Leopon Plains (A New Journey)/Gallery Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Homes